So Long Sunnydale, So Long Willow
by Rei10
Summary: Mysterious fic! Read and Review! Hope you like! songfic (So Long Astoria, The Ataris)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Fred.  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
Spoilers: It takes place after Tara and Willow break up.  
  
Song: So Long Astoria by The Ataris  
  
Why is it written like that?: It maybe hard to understand what's accualy happening because of the way I wrote it. I wrote it like that for a reason, to keep you guessing on what was happening until the end of the story. Hope it worked.  
  
Synopsis: That's for you to find out! This is a very experimental fic, very mysterious. I acctualy like the way it turned out.  
  
Feedback: Feedback for this fic is really important, just to let me know if you liked the style. I was trying something new. If you don't pick up on what that was by the end of the story, ask, and I'll find some way to tell you (leave your email or something.)  
  
'I loved you, but what you did was wrong, you stole my memories, raped my mind. Nobody seems to understand that, nobody puts themselves in my shoes. All they care about is how well you're doing. How long you've gone without using the Majicks. That doesn't matter to me, maybe it will someday, but right now I don't know how to get over it, memories are the most precious thing one can have; and to have that taken away? It's not right, immoral, unfair, and inappropriate. How could you hurt me like that when I loved you so much? How could you not think of what you were doing? Not only were you dabbling in Majicks that were too powerful, but you were also endangering everyone. You're so selfish, changing me to fit your liking. I didn't please you enough, you wanted to change me, and you felt it necessary to alter my memory. Talk about bad decisions.'  
  
It was the first snow of the season  
  
I can almost see you breathing  
  
In the middle of that empty street  
Sometimes I still see myself  
  
In that lonesome bedroom  
  
Playing my guitar  
  
And singing songs of hope  
  
For a better future  
  
'Goddess, did that ever make me feel insignificant, insecure. To find out the person I loved most invaded me like that. Fixed me. Made me different from who I really am. I thought you loved me for me. You didn't have faith that we could work out our problems. Our relationship is about defying the odds in the name of love and friendship. After what Glory did, I couldn't help but feel strange; I had been temporarily insane, unstable. You had to take care of me, feed me, bathe me, clothe me, and I was just a burden. When you took my memories, I felt like that again. Like I did when I realized what Glory did, angry, upset, things weren't as I remembered. Memories are precious, the only thing worth hanging onto.'  
  
Life is  
  
only  
  
as good as the memories we make  
  
and I'm taking back what belongs to me  
  
Polaroids of classrooms unattended  
  
these relics of remembrance  
  
are just like shipwrecks  
  
only they're gone faster  
  
than the smell after it rains  
  
'I had to get away, had to think, we got in a fight that I didn't remember. A fight that you made sure I didn't remember. I went Soul searching, was everything else real? Or was everything fake memories? Forgotten?'  
  
last night while everyone was sleeping  
  
I drove through my old neighborhood  
  
and resurrected memories from ashes  
  
'In a relationship both partners make decisions, together; they don't dodge fights, they don't change memories. They work things out, together. We were always different, you and I. Our relationship wasn't like others; there was something that drew us together. Something powerful. Something rebellious, something that made us love each other despite what anyone might think. That's what our relationship was, power, and power is what ended it.'  
  
We said that we would never fit in  
  
When we were really just like them  
  
Does rebellion ever make a difference  
  
Life is  
  
Only  
  
As good as the memories we make  
  
And I'm taking back what belongs to me  
  
Polaroids of classrooms unattended  
  
These relics of remembrance  
  
Are just like shipwrecks  
  
Only they're gone faster  
  
Than the smell after it rains  
  
'I left, I can't take this, after thinking about what I can't think about because I can't remember it, I decided it's what I have to do. I'll always love you. I always have, and I always will. I don't know if I can ever forgive you. What you did was wrong on so many different levels. I need some time to sort things out before I think about forgiving you. When I do, if I do, I don't think we could ever be the same. Lovers, I mean. Just friends. For now, it's So Long Sunnydale. I hate to pull an Oz, but I have to search for my memories, now that I know what you did, maybe I can fix it, to get them back. If I can't, we might still be the best of friends. I don't know where we stand right now, but I do know that I need to be left alone for a while.'  
  
So long Astoria  
  
I found a map to buried treasure  
  
And even if we come home empty handed  
  
Well still have our stories  
  
Of battle scars, pirate ships and wounded hearts,  
  
Broken bones, and all the best of friendships  
  
'And when my memories have returned, the bad ones, we can talk about what happened. We can try to work through it, like we should have. I'll be back Willow Rosenberg. But right now, I have to go and take my them back.  
  
I love you, remember that.  
  
Tara.'  
  
And when this hourglass  
  
Has filtered out  
  
Its final grain of sand  
  
I raise my glass to the memories we had  
  
This is my wish  
  
This is my wish  
  
I'm taking back  
  
I'm taking them all back  
  
A single tear rolled down Willow's cheek as she put the note down on the kitchen table for everyone else to see. "What have I done?" 


End file.
